Une nouvelle vie
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Une nouvelle lycéenne est en retard le jour de la rentrée et court ... elle percute brusquement un jeune homme au regard glacial ... [Silentshipping]  [chapitre 3]
1. Chapter 1

J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette histoire ce soir parlant à une certaine personne sur MSN. Je crois que celle ci se reconnaitra elle-même. En fait, j'avais déjà quelques idées qui se bousculaient dans le chaudron bouillonnant qui me sert de cerveau mais cette soirée fut un déclencheur pour me décider à passer à l'acte.

Cette histoire parlera surtout de silentshipping et ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent sortir tout de suite ! Pour les autres, installez vous, ça commence !

Courant à travers les rues d'une grande ville, une jeune fille rousse vêtue d'un uniforme de lycéen se depêchait pour ne pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée.

Celle ci était vraiment jolie pour ne pas dire splendide: ses cheveux roux lui descendaient tout le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de celui ci tandis que son visage était mis en valeur par des petits yeux de couleur verte dans lesquels se réflétaient une incroyable lueur de vitalité.

La jeune lycéenne se depêchait de se rendre en cours quand au tournant d'une rue, elle heurta brutalement un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, estima t-elle, aux cheveux bruns. Celui ci lâcha les livres qu'il tenait en main.

- Sumisamen (1) , s'excusa immédiatement la jeune fille devenue cramoisie. Je ne vous avez pas vu.

Le jeune homme lui lança alors un regard de glace qui eut déstabilisé bon nombre de personnes mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionner et l'aida calmement à ramasser les livres de celui ci.

- La prochaine fois, regarde devant toi ! fit-il cyniquement.

- J'étais pressée ! s'exclama la jeune fille. De plus, je pourrais dire pareil de vous ! Après tout, vous auriez pu faire attention vous aussi !

Surpris de la voir répondre mais n'y prêta là aucune réaction, le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis commença à s'éloigner puis s'immobilisa avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille qui s'apprêta à partir aussi.

- Quand tu traverseras la route, ne fais pas pareil ! Ce sera plus dangereux que cet accrochage ! lança le jeune homme d'un ton acide.

La laissant ainsi, il repartit tandis que la jeune fille secoua la tête en songeant que cette personne pouvait être vraiment stupide lorsqu'elle se rappella qu'elle allait vraiment être en retard au lycée.

Le lycée de Domino s'était réveillé après les vacances d'été où il s'était endormi, privé de la présence de ses élèves. A présent, tous couraient à travers les couloirs, montaient ou descendaient les escaliers pour gagner leur salle de cours …

A l'heure du déjeuner, il faisait très beau et les lycéens déjeunèrent sur l'herbe. Parmi eux se trouvait un petit groupe de filles: la jeune fille rousse qui avait percuté un jeune homme au matin, une brunette et la dernière au teint brun avec de longs cheveux noirs et de fines boucles d'oreilles avec un diamant aux oreilles.

- Alors comment se passe la rentrée pour notre nouvelle lycéenne ? demanda joyeusement la fille brune à la rousse.

- Oui, tout va bien, Tea-san (2) , répondit la rousse avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi on demande à Serenity et pas à moi ? s'exclama la dernière. Moi aussi, je suis nouvelle au lycée ! Je veux qu'on prenne de mes nouvelles !

- Tu es si … qu'il ne sert à rien te demander si tout se passe bien pour toi car tu peux toujours te mettre bien à l'aise où tu ailles, rétorqua Tea.

- En plus, tu es dans leur classe, non ? fit Serenity. Alors Tea-san doit déjà le savoir !

- Perdu, la mioche ! répliqua Liliah en tirant la langue. C'est ototo-chan (3) qui est dans leur classe. Moi, je suis dans l'autre !

- Et c'est ce qui t'ennuie car tu t'ennuies à chaque fois que tu n'es pas avec Marek, dit Tea.

- Je peux me passer de lui quand je veux ! s'exclama Liliah en détournant la tête.

- Tu ne disais pas cela à Batailleville, rappella Tea.

Sœur jumelle adoptive de Marek, Liliah appartenait au clan Isthar de la même façon qu' Odion: les liens du cœur. Elle avait particulièrement dévellopé un lien avec Marek du même âge qu'elle, moins trois mois, et ceux ci affirmaient être jumeaux en tout même par le sang. En quelques façons, ils l'étaient aussi puis qu'enfants, ils avaient pratiqué un échange de leur sang avec pour seul outil un simple couteau.

Lors du tournoi de Batailleville organisé par le grand Seto Kaiba, la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à tout risquer, y compris sa propre vie pour tenter de délivrer son frère de sang et de cœur du mal qui occultait son corps.

- Tout cela, ça fait presque deux ans, trancha Serenity. C'est loin donc cessons de penser au passé et vivons au présent !

- J' suis d'accord ! approuva Liliah. On va jouer aux cartes alors !

- Pourquoi penses tu à ça comme ça ? fit Tea surprise.

- Car mon rêve vient d'arriver ! s'écria Liliah devenue rêveuse.

Pointant alors quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière elles, Tea et Serenity se retournèrent et aperçurent un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et courts, le regard glacial qui s'installa à une table pour ouvrir un ordinateur portable. Il s'agissait de Seto Kaiba, le grand Seto Kaiba, dirigeant de la Kaiba Corporation, l'une des multinationales les plus puissantes de la planète.

-Je veux ! Oui ! Je le veux ! s'exclama Liliah en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Etonnée de sa réaction, Tea se retourna vers celle ci puis récléchit un court instant:

- Tu es amoureuse de Kaiba ? rigola Tea. Il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles !

Offusquée, Liliah se releva et leva le poing comme si elle avait l'intention de frapper son amie.

- Ca va pas ou quoi ? Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un type quel lui ! s'écria Lililah furieuse.

- Alors pourquoi étais tu ainsi ? demanda Tea ne comprenant rien.

- Je m'imagine déjà qu'il accepte un duel contre moi ! Ah ! Et je me vois déjà le battre pour lui prendre son titre de n°2 ! s'exclama Liliah rêvant complètement.

N'écoutant pas les délires de la jeune fille, Serenity se tourna alors vers Kaiba et l'observa attentivement lorsqu'elle revit mentalement l'image du jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé au marin et constaté que c'était lui, le fameux Seto Kaiba.

Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas le reconnaître avec les « douces » paroles qu'ils avaient échangé. Toutefois, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses iris du jeune PDG et songea alors que celui ci était vraiment mignon avant de se gifler mentalement.

Après tout, Seto Kaiba était sauf mignon !

Voila, le premier chapitre se termine ainsi.

Pour ceux qui se demandent d'où sort Liliah, il s'agit d'un personnage que j'ai repris d'une ancienne fic que j'ai laissé de côté il y a un moment (elle doit toujours être sur le site d'ailleurs) où j'avais imaginé que Marek avait une autre soeur qu' Isis et dont j'evoque quelques détails ici. Comme je suis particulièrement éprise de ce personnage, j'ai voulu la reprendre. Mais en plus d'être comique, elle va beaucoup me servir pour les chapitres à venir.

A présent, voici la traduction des termes que j'ai employé dans ce chapitre:

(1): Sumimasen veut dire pardon ou excusez moi.

(2): san est un préfixe qu'on utile pour une personne ayant un rang ou âge plus élèvé que soi. A l'école, les japonais l'utilisent pour appeller un élève plus âgé.

(3): ototo-chan veut dire grand frère. C'est un terme complice entre Marek et Liliah car celui ci a trois mois de moins qu'elle. Marek utilise donc Nee-chan pour désigner Liliah.

A présent, je termine en annonçant que je ne posterais le prochain chapitre si j'ai une bonne ullimination pour l'écrire. En effet, j'ai mon scénario mais mes chapitres sont pas encore trop organisés mais cela viendra, promise !


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais bien dit que je ne savais pas quand je posterai mais j'ai eu l'idée ce matin pour le chapitre ci. Bon, j'essaierai donc de poster tous les deux ou trois jours. Ca vous va ? De toute façon, si vous êtes pas contents, c'est pareil, na !

Une semaine ou deux après la rentré des classes, le week-end, de nombreux jeunes circulaient à travers les rues de Domino désireux de s'amuser et surtout de souffler un peu en vue des prochaines semaines qui s'annonceraient car pour l'instant ils n'en étaient qu'à l'échauffement de leur programme scolaire.

Cependant tout le monde n'était pas si disposé à prendre un temps de repos pour profiter un peu de la vie. En effet, le jeune PDG de la Kaibacorps était comme à son habitude, assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur à gérer sa société.

Levant un instant le nez, le jeune homme se rappela paroles que Yugi avait dit à ses amis en quittant le lycée hier soir.

Rejoignant sa limousine, Kaiba tourna vaguement la tête vers Yugi et ses amis qui semblaient pris dans une discussion effervescente dans laquelle le petit lycéen vantait les mérites d'attractions de fête foraine.

_- Ah, Yugi ! Ton grand-père est génial de nous emmener à cette fête foraine à Osaka ! On va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Tea. _

_- Il a juste gagné ce voyage et les entrées en jouant à un jeu où il faut renvoyer un coupon, vous voyez ! fit Yugi. _

_- En tout cas, ce sera super ! s'écria Joey en faisant le fou. _

Revenant au présent, Kaiba songea que toute cette scène n'était qu'un pur enfantillage bien qu'il ressentait une once d'envie mais qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Il était trop fier de sa personne et s'interdisait ce genre de pensée.

De toute manière, les amis ne faisaient que vous ralentir, phrase qu'il se répétait toujours quand il ressentait une sorte de nostalgie dans son âme.

Cette nostalgie, ce manque, il semblait le sentir souvent en ce moment bien qu'imperturbable et inébranlable, le jeune homme se mentait à lui-même en prétendant être bien comme il l'était actuellement.

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et dans cette ouverture entra un jeune garçon de treize ans: Mokuba Kaiba, le jeune frère de Seto. Aussi vrai que l'aîné était brun, le cadet avait de longs cheveux noirs et ne ressemblait en rien à son frère: très ouvert d'esprit, il préfèrait jouer avec ses amis plutôt que de rester enfermé à faire ses devoirs. D'ailleurs si Seto n'était pas aussi exigeant avec lui, il ne les ferait peut être pas ses devoirs.

- Onisama ! s'exclama Mokuba en allant vers son frère.

En apercevant son petit frère, Seto se leva et marcha vers lui. Son frère était la seule personne pour laquelle il savait se montrer humain et se comporter comme tel.

- Onisama, tu sais ce qu'il y a dans trois mois ? demanda Mokuba.

En formula sa question, le jeune question avait pris sa figure la plus innocente et la plus irrésistible: les adorables petits yeux auxquels il était impossible de dire non.

- Dans trois mois ? fit son frère en réfléchissant un instant. Ce sera le mois de Décembre. Qui y a t-il alors ?

- Eh bien, tu sais que Noël est en Décembre, vrai ? reprit Mokuba.

- Oui, je sais et également Pâques est en Avril, ironisa Seto.

- Et le lycée, enfin ton lycée, a décidé d'organiser … euh …

Le petit garçon sentit le sujet se rapprocher avait peur de formuler sa nouvelle ce qui n'échappa à son aîné qui sut immédiatement que celui ci allait lui demander quelque chose, quelque chose comme participer à ce que le lycée allait organiser.

En lui-même, Kaiba maugréa et se demanda pourquoi son frère refusait de comprendre qu'il était occupé et n'avait aucun temps à perdre avec des lycéens.

- Au fait, Mokuba ! grogna Kaiba.

- Eh bien, le lycée a voulu organiser un bal pour la fête de Noël et …

- Non ! hurla Kaiba. Je n'irais pas !

- S'il te plait, onisama ! S'il te plait ! supplia Mokuba. Moi, j'aimerai beaucoup y aller mais les collégiens doivent être accompagnés par un lycéen !

Suppliant son grand frère, Mokuba utilisa sa meilleure arme: les petits yeux larmoyants et irrésistibles mais Kaiba se contenta de grogner et de lui jeter un regard si noir que le jeune garçon se décida à abandonner, du moins provisoirement. Après tout, il avait trois mois pour persuader son frère et pour cela, il comptait bien utiliser tous les moyens possibles et auquel le jeune Kaiba pouvait avoir à l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul, Kaiba croisa les bras et se sentit en colère contre Mokuba qui avait osé le déranger pour une telle bêtise puis il se rassit à son bureau quand le téléphone sonna juste à ce moment et répondit si hargneusement que son interlocuteur se sentit vraiment très mal à l'aise.

Le Dimanche après-midi, Serenity marchait tranquillement dans la ville qui était devenue sienne depuis les vacances d'été. En effet, leur mère, à Joey et elle-même, avait décidé d'emménager à nouveau ici et repris la garde de son fils qui vivait ainsi avec sa petite sœur et sa mère. La jeune fille appréciait cette nouvelle vie et trouvait cela vraiment agréable d'être toujours avec son grand frère.

En effet, Joey était vraiment le meilleur des grands frères pour elle: attentionné, gentil, serviable, drôle … Elle se rappela encore du jour où il avait reçu accidentellement une assiette de soupe sur la tête au restaurant et s'était égosillé à crier des jurons en pleine salle. Elle rit tellement à ce souvenir que plusieurs regards se posèrent sur elle, interrogateurs.

Lorsque la jeune fille atteignit le parc, elle passa le portillon et pénétra dans l'enceinte de celui ci. Il marcha le long d'une allée et chercha un banc de libre du regard mais tous semblaient occupés.

- Tu cherches encore à bousculer quelqu'un ? cria une voix derrière elle.

Surprise, la jeune fille se demanda qui pouvait l'interpeller de cette manière mais il lui semblait reconnaître le son de cette voix bien qu'elle n'arriva pas à mettre un nom ou un visage dessus. Alors elle fit pivoter son corps d'un demi-tour et l'aperçut, LUI, le jeune homme brun, le grand Seto Kaiba, assis sur un banc.

- Tu vas me chercher encore longtemps pour la dernière fois ? C'était un accident ! De plus, tu étais aussi en faute que moi ! l'accusa Serenity en pointant son index vers lui.

Décidément cette fille démarrait vraiment au quart de tour à la moindre provocation et Kaiba eut bien envie de la pousser un peu plus.

- Et pourquoi serais-je aussi en faute ? demanda Kaiba calmement d'un ton de professeur.

Comprenant que son interlocuteur n'avait que faire de leur discussion et ne se souciait que de s'amuser de son emportement, Serenity détourna la tête et s'éloigna de lui.

- Tu ne vaux vraiment pas la peine qu'on te parle, Kaiba ! lança Serenity.

Se relevant du banc, le jeune homme lui courut après et la rattrapa près d'un arbre où lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau.

- Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas à faire ce que tu veux ! s'énerva Serenity.

En lui-même, Seto songea que cette fille était vraiment très belle en colère: ses yeux se dilataient et renvoyaient un éclat magnifique qui semblait aller jusqu'à son cœur. Il se contenta de la tenir en affichant un petit sourire narquois tandis que Serenity se débattit pour se défaire de la poigne du jeune homme mais celui ci possédait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle et savait comment l'utiliser intelligemment.

- Kaiba, je t'ordonne de me lâcher ! s'écria Serenity.

- Tu m'ordonnes ? Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'ordonner, fit innocemment Kaiba.

- Tu es …

Les deux jeunes gens étaient si pris par la querelle qu'aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la présence d'une petite tête aux cheveux noirs, occupé à la dégustation d'une glace de trois boules au chocolat.

- C'est ta petite amie, onisama ? demanda t-il d'un ton vraiment innocent.

Réagissant immédiatement au terme de « petite amie », Kaiba et Serenety tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Mokuba qui souriait de toutes ses dents, amusé et la jeune profita de l'effet de surprise pour se défaire de l'emprise de la main du jeune homme.

- Je regrette pour toi, Mokuba mais ton frère est beaucoup trop asocial pour espérer un jour en avoir une ! s'exclama Serenity.

- Et j'ai aucune envie d'en avoir une, reprit Kaiba en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête pour ne pas regarder la jeune fille.

En regardant Serenity partir, Mokuba se tourna alors vers son frère:

- Elle est mignonne, hein ? s'exclama Mokuba.

- Si tu aimes les serpents, Mokuba, je peux t'en acheter une douzaine pour Noël, rétorqua Kaiba.

Cependant en y repensant, Seto regarda sa main qui avait tenu le poignet de la jeune fille et songea qu'elle était, en effet, très mignonne.

En rentrant à son appartement, Serenity se sentit calmée de sa colère éprouvée au parc mais n'avait pas oublié Kaiba pour autant. En se rendant dans sa chambre, elle se demanda comment un être humain pouvait se montrer aussi être désagréable lorsqu'elle posa son sac sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et voulut prendre son livre de lecture qu'elle étudiait à son cours en option de littérature lorsqu'elle vit que le sac en question était rempli de plusieurs jeux avec un ou deux livres. Elle prit alors un livre de japonais et l'ouvrit pour lire le nom inscrit à l'intérieur: Mokuba Kaiba.

Soupirant intérieurement, Serenity comprit qu'une fois de plus, elle allait devoir voir et certainement parler à Kaiba pour lui rendre le sac de son petit frère.

Voila, fin du chapitre. Vous avez aimé le moment entre Seto et Serenity ? C'est très chaud entre eux. J'ai redonné plus de caractère à Serenity et je l'adore comme cela. Et notre Kaiba n'est pas tout à fait insensible ...

bon à la prochaine !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ce soir, j'ai eu une bonne dose d'inspiration et je m'en suis servie pour écrire ce chapitre que je poste là. bonne lecture, miss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula bien plus paisiblement qu'il n'eut commencé pour Serenity: La jeune fille se contenta de terminer ses devoirs studieusement et de relire les leçons étudiées aux cours de la semaine précédente. Contrairement à son frère, la jeune fille était une élève particulièrement appliquée obtenant toujours d'excellentes notes.

Vers le coup de dix-neuf heures, Joey rentra de son week-end à Osaka et après avoir salué leur mère, il alla directement voir sa petite sœur adorée qui s'était allongée sur son lit, occupée à lire.

- Konnichiban (1) imoto-chan (2) ! la salua Joey.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Serenity posa immédiatement son livre sur sa table de chevet et se leva pour courir vers Joey afin de lui sauter au cou.

- Konnichiban onisama (3) ! s'exclama Serenity. Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

- Oui, c'était agréable, répondit Joey. Mais tu aurais du venir ! Comme tu as du t'ennuyer à rester ici toute seule !

Serenity se défit alors de l'étreinte de son frère en émettant un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas restée ici toute seule. Hier, je suis allée au cinéma avec des amies puis nous sommes restées ensemble un bon moment, objecta Serenity. Et cet après-midi, je suis allée au parc où j'ai vu …

Soudain la jeune fille s'arrêta de parler et se mordit la lèvre quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait sortir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle aurait raconté sa rencontre au parc avec Kaiba ce qui aurait rendu fou son frère aîné. Elle n'osait pas imaginer si elle avait évoqué en détail ce souvenir.

Remarquant le trouble de sa sœur, Joey devint tout de suite inquiet et se transforma en grand frère mode poule.

- Que s'est il passé ? Qui as tu vu ? s'écria Joey dont les poings s'étaient serrés.

- Ce n'est rien, onisama, fit Serenity essayant de paraître tranquille.

Plus qu'inquiet, le jeune homme saisit le bras de sa sœur et posa son autre main sur l'épaule droite de sa sœur.

- Dis moi ce que ce salaud t'as fait ! s'exclama Joey.

Au contact de la poigne de son frère lui serrant le bras, l'esprit de Serenity pensa tout de suite à Kaiba et à la manière dont il lui avait pris exactement le bras sauf que celui ci avait conservé durant tout ce temps, un ton parfaitement calme bien que fortement cynique.

- Onisama, il ne m'ait rien arrivé, dit Serenity en soupirant.

- Tu es certaine ? insista Joey. Alors qui as tu rencontré ?

Levant un court instant les yeux au plafond de sa chambre, Serenity songea qu'il devenait plus vital de trouver une bonne excuse pour justifier sa phrase lorsqu'elle se rappela subitement du sac pris par mégarde à Mokuba.

- J'ai vu un gamin du collège, en seconde année, qui était très attachée à moi l'année dernière et il m'a dit qu'il était triste que je sois au lycée maintenant, inventa Serenity. C'est vraiment mignon, n'est ce pas ?

Lentement, Joey commença à relâcher le bras de sa sœur.

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas vérifier s'il a déjà un casier ? songea Joey.

- Joey ! Il a juste douze ans ! cria Serenity indignée. Et je ne suis plus une gamine alors cesse de penser que j'ai quatre ans !

Surpris de voir sa sœur réagir aussi violemment, Joey recula d'un petit mètre et la regarda d'un air étrange comme si elle était un fantôme.

- Et sors de ma chambre ! Tu m'as assez énervée pour ce soir ! bougonna Serenity en tournant le dos.

- Serenity, je … , commença Joey devenu très ennuyé.

- J'ai dit: sors ! répéta Serenity d'un ton énervé. Tu veux que je te donne le dico à la lettre S pour lire la définition du mot sortir ?

Bien que Serenity soit une personne très douce, gentille et toujours de bonne humeur, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir de petites sautes d'humeur durant lesquelles Joey estimait qu'il valait la laisser se calmer toute seule, surtout depuis qu'il avait essayé de la calmer une fois. Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Restée seule, Serenity expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer puis son regard se posa sur le sac bleu posé au pied de son bureau, celui de Mokuba.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle essaya d'imaginer comment sa troisième rencontre avec Kaiba pourrait se passer.

Durant l'après-midi, le cadet des frères Kaiba jouait dans sa chambre, ressemblant au passage à un magasin de jeux dont les produits étaient exposés au sol, à un jeu sur sa console. Le jeune garçon appuyait frénétiquement sur les boutons de sa manette

Concentré à l'extrême, le garçon faisait donner des coups à son adversaire et s'apercevait qu'il allait bientôt passer au niveau suivant ce qui l'excitait vraiment lorsque l'écran se coupa tout net.

- Ah ! Qui est l'abruti qui a coupé la télé ? hurla Mokuba.

- A cet instant, Seto Kaiba se releva devant lui:

- Est ce moi ou tu viens de me traiter d'abruti, Mokuba ? demanda Seto d'un ton parfaitement calme mais aussi froid.

Comprenant l'horrible erreur qu'il venait de faire, Mokuba ne sut pas comment réagir. D'abord son frère était certainement venu vérifier l'avancement de son travail scolaire mais en l'ayant traité, involontairement, d'imbécile, il s'était attiré ses foudres pour au moins tout le reste de la journée.

- Onisama, ce n'était pas après toi … , commença Mokuba essayant de faire ses petits yeux.

- Non, non, fit Seto. Mokuba, mets toi à ton bureau et montre moi ta dissertation que tu as à faire en japonais ! (4)

Sachant très bien qu'il était impossible de résister à son frère, Mokuba s'exécuta et s'assit à son bureau et fit semblant de chercher son devoir.

- Mince, je ne la trouve pas ! s'exclama Mokuba d'un ton innocent.

- Bien, prends ton livre et tu vas la faire ou la refaire, dit Seto en s'installant sur une chaise. J'ai tout mon temps, petit frère.

Soupirant et sachant que son frère ne le laisserait jamais à propos de ses études, le jeune garçon ouvrit son sac pour prendre son livre de japonais sauf que celui ci ne contenait qu'un seul livre rempli d' Haïkus.

- Onisama, c'est pas mon sac, fit Mokuba d'une voix quasi éteinte.

Tout penaud, le jeune garçon poussa son sac et tendit le livre à son frère qui l'examina. Il soupira de la négligence de son jeune frère puis décida d'ouvrir le livre dans l'espoir de trouver le nom de son propriétaire. Sur la page de garde, il lut: Wheeler Serenity.

- On dirait que nos chemins vont se croiser à nouveau, murmura Seto pour lui-même, amusé.

Le lendemain matin, au lycée, Serenity était d'ordinaire une élève attentive mais aujourd'hui elle avait du mal à suivre le cours de mathématiques. Elle ne cessait de penser à Kaiba en se demandant comment lui rendre de son frère. Ce n'était pas le fait de devoir le voir qui lui causait problème mais celui d'être vu en sa présence.

En effet, Joey était capable de rentrer dans la plus impressionnante des colères à la simple mention du nom de Seto Kaiba. Or, elle n'osait pas imaginer comment celui ci réagirait si il devait apprendre que son éternel ennemi avait parlé à sa sœur.

Lorsque arriva la récréation, Serenity se rendit à la salle des casiers des élèves de première années puis se dirigea vers le sien. Elle l'ouvrit et déposa ses affaires pour prendre celles dont elle avait besoin pour ses cours après la récréation.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à faire ton devoir en japonais ou littérature ? demanda une voix juste derrière voix.

Au son de cette voix moqueuse, Serenity la reconnut immédiatement Kaiba. Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit vivement que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé: Kaiba était devant elle avec son petit sourire narquois, tenant un livre à la main.

- Que fait donc un élève en dernière année dans une salle réservée à ceux de première année ? fit Serenity d'un ton aussi cynique que lui.

- Je suis juste venu te rendre ce que mon frère t'a pris par erreur, dit Kaiba en tendant le livre.

Prenant le livre, Serenity se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir attaqué ainsi alors qu'il venait lui rendre son livre. Ses joues se rosirent quelque peu ce qui attira l'attention de Kaiba puis elle détourna la tête pour prendre le sac de Mokuba et lui tendre.

- C'est moi qui me suis trompée, fit Serenity en s'inclinant. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Mokuba.

En observant la jeune fille devenue plus calme, le jeune homme la trouva alors encore plus ravissante que la dernière fois s'étonnant lui-même de sa pensée. Bien qu'il avait souhaité être très bref, il voulait à présent prolonger l'entretien.

- Je ne savais pas que les haïkus (5) étaient au programme de première année, dit Kaiba en prenant le premier sujet lui passant par la tête.

Surprise de voir LE Seto Kaiba conversant comme un être humain normal, Serenity décida de poursuivre la discussion en essayant que celle ci continue à rester normale.

- On ne l'étudie pas, répondit Serenity. J'apprécie juste la poésie et j'ai eu envie de lire ce livre en passant devant une librairie.

En son for intérieur, Kaiba songea que cette fille devait être agréable à conserver et devait disposer d'une bonne culture générale. Cependant il n'était vraiment pas habileté à conserver avec des jeunes de son âge et ne savait vraiment pas de quoi parler.

Comprenant le souci du jeune homme, Serenity décida de l'aider:

- Mais je devine que tu ne dois pas aimer la littérature, fit Serenity.

Etonné de la voir poursuivre, Kaiba se demanda si elle appréciait vraiment sa présence puis décida de répondre à son tour.

- Je ne déteste pas, dit Kaiba, mais je préfère les classiques comme Sogeki ou Rampo Edogawa (6).

Serenity voulut ajouter quelque chose lorsque Joey entra subitement dans la pièce, Yugi et Tristan le tenant chacun par un pan de sa veste, avec l'intention de se ruer sur le jeune PDG.

- Lâchez moi ! cria Joey. Cette fois, je le tue !

- Pas question, Joey ! s'exclama Yugi. Le proviseur a dit que si il avait vent d'une seule histoire te concernant, tu serais viré du lycée !

- Je m'en fiche ! Au moins, j'aurai tué cet idiot de Kaiba ! rugit Joey.

Lentement, d'un pas digne de sénateur, Kaiba marcha jusqu'à Joey et ne lui attribua même pas un regard et passa devant lui avant de se retourner.

- Au fait, je croyais avoir vu un panneau interdit aux chiens à l'entrée du lycée, fit Kaiba. Je me demande comment tu as pu entrer.

Tandis que Kaiba sortit de la salle, Joey cria un grand coup en lâchant plusieurs jurons pour calmer sa colère.

De son côté, Serenity était fâchée de la manière dont Kaiba avait osé parler à son frère mais elle était également fâchée après son frère d'avoir terminé si vite leur discussion. En y pensant, elle avait trouvé cet échange vraiment agréable.

Lorsque Joey eut réussi à se dégager, il s'empressa de courir vers sa sœur.

- Serenity, il ne t'a rien fait ? Que s'est il passé ? demanda Joey inquiet et énervé.

- Non, il est juste venu me rendre un livre que j'ai oublié à la bibliothèque, répondit Serenity en mentant à moitié.

- Et que t'as t-il dit ? insista Joey.

- Eh bien, il ne m'a pas dit grand chose étant donné que tu es arrivé ! lâcha Serenity en se retenant d'exploser.

- Ouf, tant mieux, soupira Joey.

N'écoutant plus les paroles de son frère, Serenity repensa à sa discussion avec Kaiba en songeant qu'il s'était montré vraiment gentil pour la première fois et se demanda ce que cela signifiant. Se souvenant de ses efforts pour converser avec elle, elle le trouva alors adorable et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Je me demande si nous pourrons nous revoir, se demanda Serenity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah ! Il est trop beau ce chapitre a les yeux qui brillent avec cette belle scène mignonne entre Seto et Serenity.

Mais j'adore la réplique que Kaiba lance à Joey sur les chiens XD

les notes au sujet du chapitre:

(1): konnichiban: bonsoir en japonais

(2): imoto-chan: petite soeur

(3): onisama: du mot onisan signifiant grand frère, il s'utilise pour désigner un frère ainé qu'on respecte ou / et admire beaucoup. Dans la VO, Mokuba appelle toujours Kaiba et comme Serenity adore beaucoup son frère, je pense qu'elle doit l'utiliser aussi.

(4): Etant donné que l'histoire se déroule au Japon, autant donner des cours concerts, non ? Donc il est normal qu'ils aient des cours de japonais comme nous on a des cours de français.

(5): haiku: court poème japonais.

(6): Sokegi et Rampo Edogawa sont deux grands auteurs japonais. je ne sais pas grand chose sur le premier mais le second a écrit surtout des romans policiers.


End file.
